voyage en enfer
by Kyore
Summary: [OS songfic yaoi] je voudrais m'en aller, m'endormir et ne plus jamais me reveiller...


* * *

**auteur: **lylo

**email: **alexs12hotmail.fr

**disclaimer: **personnage pas a moi ( --" dommage ...) chansons pas a moi non plus... juste l'histoire )

**couple: **a votre avis :p vous avez qu'a lire niark

**genre:** drama/romance et songfic

**remarque: **je dedis ce petit OS a ma boul' n'a moi que j'aime et qui me l'a inspirer sans le vouloir :) jte naime fort je serai toujours la.

* * *

**VOYAGE EN ENFER**

encore et toujours seul...qui me comprendra reelement un jour?

j'ai révé pendant des années de rencontrer la personne extraordinaire qui me ferait rever..

celle qui me donnerai chaque matin le sourire qui me manque depuis trop longtemps...

j'ai fermé les yeux si fort que j'ai cru que mon monde été rose...

j'ai vite dechanté... trop de chose me sont arrivés pour que tout s'efface aussi facilement.

je t'ai perdu toi mon meilleur ami... tu as disparut de ce monde, enfin finalement tu as rejoint ton paradis..

tu etais mon ange, normal que tu aille la bas...

je n'ai jamais grandit avec l'amour qu'une famille nous donne... je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un pour me bercer avant que je me couche...

je n'ai jamais été etreint quand je pleurais...

j'ai cru un bref instant q'une personne allé apparaitre, que ma vie allé enfin devenir celle que je voulais, que j'avais assez souffert...

mais non, ma descente a continué doucement... j'ai finis dans la rue seul, a gouter a ces choses, que les gens s'evertuent a vous dire que c'est interdit...

la drogue, comme ils l'appellent tous... mais si ils savaient comme ca apaise... souvent j'ai voulu arrété, et vivre une vie normal mais je suppose que tout ca m'ai destiné...

je suppose que quelque part j'ai fait quelque chose pour meriter tous ca... alors j'attends..

j'attends que la mort me prenne, mais meme la je sais que je ne te retrouverai pas alors a quoi bon, je voudrais juste partir une bonne fois pour toute, et ne plus penser...

personne ne serait triste non ? la seule personne qui pourrait encore me retenir, je l'ai brisé, elle m'a abandonné, quand je lui ai racconté ma vie, j'ai vu tout d'abord la tristesse dans ses yeux...

puis les larmes ont coulés le long de ses joues, elle revait beaucoup de chose pour moi mais elle est partit en pleurant voila deux mois... alors depuis, depuis que le sourire m'a a nouveau laissé j'attends...

l'attente est trop longue, je voudrais juste quitter ce monde, s'il vous plait...

une derniere dose... la derniere de ma vie, je vais enfin etre apaiser...

ma vue devient trouble, un sourire se dessine sur mes fine levres violette, une derniere larme coule le long de ma joue... non je ne suis pas triste...

je suis heureux, enfin je me sens bien et je sais que je ne manquerai pas...je pars sans remords...

je cligne lentement des yeux attendant...

les gens passent au loin de moi, je suis caché dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle.

je leve ma main en tremblant et essuis cette larme, je ne veux pas que la personne qui me retrouve pense que je suis mort triste, sans le vouloir...ca serait tellement faux..

je ferme les yeux, une derniere fois, pour ne jamais les reouvrir...

mon esprit s'en va, s'envole...

le noir...enfin... merci...

_**"J'ai perdu mon chemin et  
C'etait juste avant que tu sois sur le point de sombrer  
Parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux  
Je me suis forcée a sourire, un rire tous les jours de ma vie  
Mon coeur ne peut se briser  
Car il n'était meme pas entier"**_

non...

pourquoi?

_"**Je t'ai regardé mourir  
Je t'ai entendu pleurer"  
**_

cette sensation ?

_"**A cause de toi j'ai peur"**_

je suis encore vivant? qu'ai je fait pour meriter ca? je voulais juste partir..

je suis trop faible... j'entends juste le bruit des machines qui m'entour...

qui m'a enmené ici? a l'hopital? qui a été assez egoiste pour me garder en vie...?

j'ouvre une oeil doucement mais surement... j'ai mal ma tete tourne...

pourquoi?

je regard une personne dort la tete sur mon lit sa main sur la mienne... je ne la connais pas

mais on voit la marque de larme sur ses joues... qui est ce?

ma main se referme nerveusement, reveillant le garcon ou la fille je ne sais pas...

il, oui il c'est un garcon, il leve ses yeux violet sur moi durement mais heureux.

il me sourit, un doux sourire, si beau ... il a de long cheveux chatain et de beau yeux amethyste, je detourne la tete et referme les yeux, si beau soit il pourquoi m'a t-il ramené ici... je voulais juste... mourir pourquoi as t-il été si egoiste sans me connaitre?

_**"Complètement perdu, je suis meilleur mort."**_

la haine monte en moi... je ne peut meme pas regarder ses yeux, pourquoi mais pourquoi? pourquoi il ne parle pas...

_**"Mais si je dois dire aurevoir et quitter cet enfer, je dirais que mon temps ici est achevé"**_

enfin je vois bouger tes levres doucement.

"bonjour..."

"..."

ta voix tremble je parierai que tu as peur!

"je m'appel duo... et euh toi c'est heero non?"

je ne reponds rien, je ne te dois rien, au contraire, moi qui pensais etre enfin tranquil ,et bien non... tu m'as retenu dans un monde qui ne veut plus de moi.

"je.. c'est... moi qui t'ai enmené ici"

tu soupire ,comme debarassé d'un poid. j'en ai marre, je veux comprendre, tu n'avais pas le droit...

"pourquoi? pourquoi m'avoir retenu ici! je voulais partir ! pourquoi as tu été si egoiste?"

je te vois sursauter c'est vrais que mon ton était froid et sec mais je m'en moque..

"je désolé, il parait que j'ai toujours eu tendance a vouloir sauver les gens je.."

ta voix est toujours calme, avec une pointe joyeuse, pourquoi? j'aurai voulu que tu pleures, et que tu t'en ailles, pourquoi t'accroches tu?

"je... je voudrais t'aider."

je tourne vivement la tete, essayant de deceler une pointe de pitié, j'ai horreur de ca.

"je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié"

tu souris tristement mais toujours un beau sourire...

"je n'ai pas pitié... je peux t'ecouter je m'en serai voulu si tu etais mort meme si je ne te connaissais pas... j'ai été egoiste... je sais.. mais j'ai deja perdu mon frere cela m'a suffit et puis tu es... tu es.."

tu t'es arrété pourquoi? ton frere... tu as connu des choses affreuses toi aussi alors?

"tu dois etre le heero yuy dont il parlait, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu... il parlait si souvent de toi.. il t'aimait beaucoup...il voulait te proteger, mais il est mort trop jeune, alors je me devais de perpétué son reve de te voir en vie, il m'en aurait voulu de la haut sinon..."

ta voix c'est brisé sur ses dernieres paroles,ma vue devient flou... je sens une larme descendre jusqu'a ma joue...

"il t'aimait beaucoup.."

une deuxieme larme... j'essay de lever ma main mais je suis trop faible et ma main retombe mollement sur le lit, alors tu m'aide, tu tends ta main et essuis les deux larmes.

je te regarde te detail... tu es comme lui, tu ressemble a un ange... un sourire, ton sourire il me marquera toute ma vie...tu sembles si innocent a coté de moi.

"il voulait te voir heureux et moi aussi je le veux... tu as vécu trop de choses pour tout porter sur tes epaules...laisse moi t'aider"

je souris , je le sens se dessiner sur mes levres , un petit sourire mais cela fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait...

je murmure plus pour moi que pour toi mais tu m'entends...

"merci"

tu souris et pose ta main sur la mienne, alors je m'endors apaiser, depuis longtemps je n'avais pas connu ca... merci ...

_**"Laisse-moi un peu de temps  
Tu sauras un jour qui je suis vraiment"**_

les jours sont passés... les semaines et les mois aussi...

_"**Toute la place que tu prends"**_

tu as toujours été la... maintenant cela fait sept mois... je suis sortit de tout ca.. j'ai un toit que je partage avec toi, chaque matin je me leve avec un sourire et tu m'offre le tien ...

_**"Je te dédie  
Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
Je te dédie  
Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux"**_

cela fait longtemps qu'on a depassé se stade de l'amitié... maintenant cela fait trois mois que tu m'as avoué tes sentiements... trois mois que je t'ai repondu... trois mois qu'on est ensemble ...

_**"Je te guiderai dans le noir  
Mais je me perdrai si tu pars"**_

aujourd'hui nous sommes comme souvent allongés sur le lit, je suis blottit contre toi, je sens ton coeur battre, tu me promets mille et une chose... tu me dis des mots tendre, ceux que tu sais m'apaisent et moi je souris.

_**"Toi mon ange mon étoile tu m'as fait oublier le mal  
Comme un trait sur le passé  
Je vois ma vie recommencer**"_

tu me murmure au creux de l'oreille les plus beaux mots que je n'ai jamais entendu... surtout quand c'est toi qui les dit..

"je t'aime..."

je leve lentement la tete... tu me dis que voir mon sourire est la plus belle des recompenses que je pouvais t'offrire, alors mon sourire s'aggrandit, et je te repond par les meme mots...

"je t'aime tenshi..."

tu m'embrasses tendrement et amoureusement...

merci mon ange, merci de m'avoir montré que la vie pouvait etre belle qu'il fallait y croire... dire que sans toi j'aurai manqué ca... merci..

* * *

**OWARI!**

les paroles de chansons viennent de **"because of you**" de kelly clarkson, de "**over you head**" de sum41 et enfin de "**je te dédis**" de david charvet (c'est tout)

en esperant que mon piti oneshot vous plaise )

bizoux lylo

* * *


End file.
